


June 21, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes bulged the minute she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling in complete darkness.





	June 21, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes bulged the minute she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling in darkness and remembered her curfew after she returned from defeating six villains near the Pig Pit in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
